Hawkwind
250px|right|thumb|Jeden z hitów Hawkwindu, którego z pewnością wcześniej nie słyszałeś 250px|right|thumb|Koncert Hawkwindu. Zwróć uwagę na szalejące tłumy Hawkwind (także Hawkwind Zoo, Sonic Assassins, Hawklords, Church of Hawkwind, Psychedelic Warlords, Hawkestra) - zespół legenda, symbol space rocka, czyli gatunku, którego zupełnie nikt nie słucha. Oprócz tego protoplasta heavy metalu, speed metalu, punk rocka i indie rocka, wyróżniający się element świata rocka progresywnego i rocka psychodelicznego i kultury hipisowskiej, oraz najlepszy dowód na to, że można się naćpać do poziomu pięciokrotnej dawki śmiertelnej i jeszcze coś ułożyć i zagrać. Ceny ich płyt nawet w Empiku nie przekraczają 20 złotych. Tematyka utworów waha się od kompletnego bełkotu przez kwarki i paradoks dziadka po kompletny bełkot. Prawdopodobnie jedyny zespół stricte rockowy na świecie, w którym zarówno liczba muzyków jak i czas od powstania liczony w latach przekraczają 40. Historia zespołu Zespół został założony w 1969 roku przez Dave'a Brocka (wokal, gitara) oraz Micka Slattery'ego (gitara), którzy grali w tamtym okresie w zespole Famous Cure. Ponieważ podniecało ich coś, co w latach 60. było nazywane muzyką elektroniczną, a reszta Famous Cure nie podzielała ich zainteresowań, postanowili poszukać podobnych sobie. I znaleźli jednego, niejakiego Johna Harrisona (bas). Reszta zespołu dokoptowana została z innych względów - Terry Ollis (perkusja) za reklamowanie się w gazecie jako osoba, która może być perkusistą i ma własny sprzęt (napisał, że przyjmie każdą ofertę, więc nie miał odwrotu), natomiast Dik Mik (klawisze, syntezatory) i Nik Turner (saksofon, flet) po prostu mieli ciężarówkę do przewożenia sprzętu. Początkowo zespół nie miał nazwy. Jako kilku gości podniecających się muzyką elektroniczną wystąpili też na lokalnym koncercie talentów, grając przypadkowe dźwięki. Wygrali. Nazwa zespołu powstała dopiero po około pół roku - wymyślił ją Nik Turner i podobno pochodzi od płukania gardła, jakikolwiek to ma sens. Do momentu nagrania płyty pierwszy skład już zdążył się rozlecieć - odszedł Slattery, twierdząc, że "Hawkwind jest nieprzyszłościowy i większe szanse na zrobienie kariery będzie miał w jakimś innym projekcie". Od tego czasu słuch o nim zaginął. Pierwszy album zespołu, o oryginalnej nazwie Hawkwind, został wydany w 1970 roku. Nikt go nie kupił. Następne 4 albumy okazały się najlepiej sprzedającymi się w historii zespołu - z nieprawdopodobnym, trzynastym miejscem albumu Warrior on the Edge of Time z 1975 na liście UK Albums Chart. Od tego czasu Hawkwind jedzie na tej odrobinie sławy, jaką wtedy uzyskał. W międzyczasie doszło do kolejnych zmian personalnych - do zespołu dołączył (i odszedł, a następnie ponownie dołączył) wokalista Robert Calvert, bijący rekordy w psychodeliczności tekstów, a także basista Lemmy. W 1975 roku zespół koncertował w Ameryce Północnej - trochę w USA, trochę w Kanadzie. Podczas podróży na północ Lemmy jadł frytki, które okazały się być zupełnie niesłone. Bus zatrzymał się, muzyk kupił torebkę soli i można było ruszać (i jeść) dalej. Problem pojawił się przy przejściu granicznym. Celnicy rozsądnie pomyśleli - jaką białą substancję może mieć przy sobie muzyk u szczytu sławy? Przecież to tak oczywiste, że kokaina. Trasę koncertową trzeba było odwołać, a Lemmy wyleciał z zespołu. Ponieważ ostatnim utworem napisanym przez niego dla Hawkwindu był Motorhead, tak właśnie (po dodaniu epickiego umlautu) został nazwany jego nowy zespół: Motörhead. W 1976 zespół opuścił Nik Turner, w wyniku czego jedynym członkiem oryginalnego Hawkwindu pozostał Dave Brock, który uparcie trzyma się do dziś. Prace nad kolejnymi albumami były opóźniane przez chorobę psychiczną Roberta Calverta. Ale dzięki temu przynajmniej teksty były oryginalne. W 1981 udało się na chwilę powrócić do pierwszej dwudziestki UK Albums Chart. Album Levitation był dziewiętnasty. Sukces sowicie opito i oćpano. Najdłużej bez zmian w składzie udało się Hawkwindowi wytrzymać 4 lata, od 1985 do 1988. Grali wówczas w zestawieniu: Dave Brock (wokal, gitara, klawisze), Huw Lloyd-Langton (gitara), Alan Davey (bas, wokal), Harvey Bainbridge (klawisze, wokal) i Danny Thompson jr (perkusja). I tak nagrali razem tylko 1 album, The Xenon Codex, który zajął 79. miejsce w UK Albums Chart. Szczyt marzeń każdego. Po odejściu Danny'ego Thompsona jra w 1988 jego miejsce zajął Richard Chadwick, który gra bez przerwy aż do teraz. Nie licząc Dave'a Brocka jest jedynym, który miał na tyle silną wolę, żeby wytrzymać ponad 20 lat. Skład zespołu Aktualny skład * Dave Brock, a jakże - wokal, gitara, klawisze * Niall Hone - gitara, bas, syntezator, klawisze * Tim Blake - klawisze, wokal * Richard Chadwick - perkusja, wokal * Mr Dibs - bas, wokal * Steve Lee - trójkąt Byli członkowie 250px|right|thumb|Dave Brock - ojciec założyciel Hawkwindu * Mick Slattery - gitara * John Harrison - bas * Dik Mik - klawisze * Terry Ollis - perkusja * Nik Turner - saksofon, flet * Thomas Crimble - bas * Dave Anderson - bas * Huw Lloyd-Langton - gitara * Del Dettmar - klawisze * Robert Calvert - wokal * Simon King - perkusja * Simon House - klawisze, skrzypce * Michael Moorcock - wokal * Alan Powell - perkusja * Lemmy - bas, wokal * Paul Rudolph - bas * Adrian Shaw - bas * Martin Griffin - perkusja * Steve Swindells - klawisze * Keith Hale - klawisze * Harvey Bainbridge - bas, klawisze * Ginger Baker - perkusja * Andy Anderson - perkusja * Clive Deamer - perkusja * Danny Thompson jr - perkusja * Dead Fred - klawisze * Alan Davey - bas * Bridget Wishart - wokal * Ron Tree - wokal * Jerry Richards - gitara * Captain Rizz - wokal * Jez Huggett - saksofon, flet * Arthur Brown - wokal * Jason Stuart - klawisze * Jon Sevink - skrzypce Łącznie (obecni + byli muzycy) 41 osób. Sprawdź sam. Najsłynniejsze utwory * Silver Machine - i tak nie znasz. * Master of the Universe - i tak nie znasz. * Space is Deep - i tak nie znasz. * Brainstorm - i tak nie znasz. * Motorhead - może kojarzysz z czymś nazwę, ale utworu i tak nie znasz. * Hurry on Sundown - i tak nie znasz. * You Shouldn't Do That - znasz, bo jest na filmiku u góry artykułu. Jeśli i tak nie znasz, wróć tu po odsłuchaniu. * plus wiele wiele innych, których... tak, których i tak nie znasz. Kategoria:Zespoły rockowe Kategoria:Angielskie zespoły muzyczne